happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
About "Happy Feet: A New Dance"
Hello, everyone! This article is solely about what my story is about, and about the characters that will be showing up. I will be posting the story soon, and maybe some artwork of the characters, but until then, keep a look out, and get pumped for a new dance! Anyways, my story takes place in another place on the other side of Antarctica, away from Mumble, and everyone else. It takes place several months after the event of the Doomsberg. The environment is similar to that of Mumble's previous home, except there is a much greater number of penguins living there, in this icy valley called the Emperor Kingdom. Here, a little penguin is born, a penguin by the name of Joshua, and just like Mumble, he cannot sing, but he sure can dance! His best friend, and love interest, Katie, is the greatest singer in the Emperor Kingdom, and is Joshua's strongest supporter. Just like the place where Mumble lived, the penguins in the Emperor Kingdom are suffering from a terrible famine, and a surprisingly high increase in predators. While almost everyone has the same thoughts about Joshua, about him being a hippoty-hoppity fool, he, and his friends are determined to bring back the fish, and change the way of Emperor Kingdom forever. That's basically the story! Now, here's a description of some of the characters that will be showing up in "Happy Feet: A New Dance". 1. Joshua: Just like Mumble, Joshua is a penguin who cannot sing whatsoever, but he can dance like no one's business. He grows up to look similar to Mumble, but has dark brown eyes instead of blue eyes. He doesn't have a Heartsong, but his Heartdance, (as the King Penguins call it) is "I Hope You Think Of Me" by Owl City. 2. Miranda: Miranda is Joshua's mother. Although she loves her son very much, she is embarrassed by him, and his dancing, and tries to keep out of arguments about how her son is different from the other penguins. She looks a bit like Miss Viola with a bit of Gloria in her, and has light brown eyes. Her Heartsong is "Happily Ever After" by He is We. 3. John: John is the father of Joshua, and is very strict with Joshua. Ever since he's hatched, John has tried to keep Joshua under strict rules, and demanded that he not dance, usually smacking him, or stepping on his feet, and occasionally yelling at his son. His appearance is a bit like Memphis, but he has a bit of weight on him like Seymour, and has green eyes. His Heartsong is "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K. 4. Katie: The best friend, strongest supporter, and love interest of Joshua is the greatest singer that the Emperor Kingdom has ever seen, and has more admirers than any other penguin known to exist. She has been dancing with Joshua since she was a hatchling, and always stands by his side when he finds himself between a rock, and a hard place. Like Joshua and Mumble, her fluff is permanent, but instead of it being gray, her fluff is white, and she is missing the bow tie. She also has beautiful sky blue eyes. Her Heartsong is "Must Be Dreaming" by Frou Frou. 5. Renae: Renae is Katie's mother, and knows about Katie's love of dancing like Joshua. Unlike Joshua's parents, she supports her daughter's dancing, and encourages her to continue with Joshua. She looks a bit like Norma Jean, but with Gloria's face, and she has light brown eyes. Her Heartsong is "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. 6. Marcus: The father of Katie, he has no knowledge of Katie's dancing, and is an overprotective father. He knows that Katie has more admirers than any other penguin ever, and tries to make sure she makes the right choice, though he secretly hopes it's not Joshua. He has the same body shape as Memphis, has a face similar to Maurice, and has dark brown eyes. His Heartsong is "Contact High" by Architecture in Helsinki. 7. Taylor: Taylor is one of Katie's closest friends, and, like her, is one of the most wanted females. She knows of Katie's secret dances with Joshua, and supports it 100%. Like Katie, she defends Joshua, but never felt affection towards him. In actuality, she's a very shy penguin, and feels that when she sings, she's boasting to everyone about how great she can sing, and usually says that Katie can sing much better than she can. She looks very similar to Norma Jean, and Michelle, Gloria's mother. Also, she has blue-green eyes. Her Heartsong is "22" by Taylor Swift. 8. Kelly: Kelly is the mother of Taylor, and was the most wanted female before Katie. She's very self-centered, and vain, usually walking with exaggerated hip movements to attract her admirers. She has a very thin body, a very bright orange chest, and light brown eyes. Her Heartsong is "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha. 9. Michael: Michael is the father of Taylor, and surprisingly managed to win Kelly's heart. He's not the greatest looking penguin, but has an amazing singing voice, which won Kelly's heart. He's closer to his daughter than Kelly is, often helping her when she has difficulty singing in public, or is wound up in a conflict with her friends. He's a regular penguin in the crowd, with no definite way to tell if it's him among the penguins or not. The only way to tell if it's him or not is by his great singing voice, and his dark blue eyes. His Heartsong is "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees. 10. Adam: Adam is a friend of Katie, and has a love interest for Taylor. He's a very socially awkward penguin, trying to be social, but ends up making himself, and others feel awkward, except for Taylor, whom he manages to get a laugh from over almost everything he says, and does. Despite this, he is an amazing singer. He looks very similar to Michael, but with dark brown eyes, and like Michael, the only way to pick him out is by his voice. His Heartsong is "Sleepwalker" by Owl City. 11. Mike, Andrew, Greg, Matthew, and Eugene: These five penguins are very strong supporters of Katie and Joshua, and enjoy dancing almost as much as they do. They've been together since they were hatched, always in a group, and rarely stray away from each other. Though they treat each other with equal friendship, the other four penguins see Mike as their leader. As children, they never found their own personal Heartsongs, but instead made up a song together, questioning their teacher as to why they couldn't share a song. Mike, the leader of the group looks a bit like Michael and Memphis, but with brighter orange markings, and brown eyes. Andrew and Greg look like Michael, except Greg has paler yellow markings, and Andrew is the smallest of the group. Eugene is the largest of the group, looking a bit like Seymour with a little Memphis in him. Their Heartsong is "Some Nights" by Fun. Mike is named after the character from the book Happy Feet: Look and Find. 12. Kyle: Kyle is basically the Ramón for Joshua, except he's a King Penguin instead of an Adelie. He, like most of the other King Penguins, support Joshua's dancing, since their way of finding a mate is dancing instead of singing. They find a specific beat they enjoy, and dance out that beat while singing. Kyle does enjoy singing just for the sake of it, but no one seems to care unlike everyone's dislike for Joshua's dancing. He's a short, squatty King Penguin with bright orange markings, and light brown eyes. He has no Heartsong, since he's a King Penguin, but enjoys singing with his friends. His Heartdance is "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. 13. Edward: Edward is the leader of the Emperor Kingdom, and hates Joshua and Katie with a passion. Basically, he's the Noah of the story. He sees Joshua as a disgrace to the Great Guin, and is convinced that the Great Guin is punishing the kingdom for having Joshua among them by sending the fish away. He's actually taller than Noah, making him the tallest penguin alive, has graying feathers near his neck, and on his face, and has piercing blue eyes. His Heartsong is "Au Revoir" by OneRepublic. There you go! There's the plot, and some of the characters. Hope you guys are looking forward to this story. I know I sure am looking forward to writing it down. With that said, are you guys ready for a new dance? Chapters *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Prologue *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Chapter 1 *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Chapter 2 *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Chapter 3 *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Chapter 4 *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Chapter 5 *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Chapter 6 *Happy Feet: A New Dance-Chapter 7 Gallery Joshua the Penguin.jpg|One of the two main protagonists of "Happy Feet: A New Dance", Joshua the Penguin. More to come to the Gallery soon! Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Lost Stories